1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to shoe heel construction. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved shoe heel structure having a replaceable tread portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shoe heel is a permanent part of the shoe structure and is installed during the manufacturing process. The tread portion of the heel is prone to rapid wear and requires the time consuming and expensive services of a skilled cobbler for its replacement or repair.
The prior art indicates considerable effort expended in attempting to overcome this disadvantage by providing shoe heel structures whereby the worn heel portion may be easily repaired or replaced by the wearer and without the necessity of requiring the services of a skilled cobbler. This is generally realized by providing a heel structure that includes a fixed portion which is permanently attached to the sole of the shoe by appropriate fastening means, such as nailing or gluing, and a detachable tread portion which is detachably secured to the fixed portion and replaced when it becomes worn. The nature of the connection between the fixed and tread portions is critical in order to facilitate attachment and removal of the tread portion, and maintain the tread portion securely attached to the fixed portion against movement or inadvertent detachment during use of the shoe.
A common method for connecting the tread portion to the fixed portion involves configuring the mating sections of the two portions with corresponding interlocking structures, such as a dovetail and groove arrangement. It is also known to utilize mechanical fasteners, such as screws, pins or the like, by themselves and in combination with interlocking structures.